Safire's Destiny
by Loverbearbunny16
Summary: My name is safire and this is my story. When a girl of 12 shows up on the island of Berk she didn't realize what was in staore for her. sorry first story criticsism much appreicated. HiccupXoc
1. Chapter 1

Safire's Destiny

Preface

It was a dark stormy night in the village of Cézanne. On the village's highest mountain was a mansion made of dark maple wood. Inside was man that stood at 6"8 with long dark auburn hair and a matching beard. He was pacing in front of a white door that held his wife and future child. All you heard from the room was screaming and an elderly voice saying push. His face paled at hearing the sudden scream but he dared not intrude. He was stopped in mid-pace by the said door opening. He looked up. "How is she?" he asked the woman she sadly smiled and said "She is waiting for you in there." The man nodded and walked briskly into the room. The woman sighed knowing that the young queen was dying but did not have the heart to say so at the man's happy face. As the man got into the room he saw his loving wife holding a tiny bundle in her arms. The man coughed. The woman on the bed looked up and saw her husband in black bear boots, black pants, and a black shirt. His turquoise eyes were filled with joy at the sight of the tiny bundle wrapped in a pink baby blanket. "My dear isn't she a beauty?" she looked at her husband. "Quite so my dearest Starlet." Whispered the man to the young woman on the bed. Starlet laughed a quiet and graceful one. "Yes she is the only one to protect us my dear Sichuan." He looked up at his wife with surprise. "Is she the daughter the fates prophesized about?" the woman on the bed nodded her head. She looked up at her husband with her gold eyes getting lighter. As she got closer to death Sichuan looked at his wife's fading eyes. She had long black straight hair that fell to her lower back. Light tan skin and a heart shaped face. He started crying as his wife's eyes slowly closed. "What are you to name her your majesty?" asked the elderly woman. "I don't know to be honest." Sichuan stated plainly taking the baby girl into his arms. The woman sighed and said "Son try not to take it out on her, it wasn't her fault she's just a little tike." He sighed looking at the baby in his arms. She had black hair with blonde, auburn, and caramel streaks. She had kaleidoscope eyes with the colors of the world. She had his pale skin but her mother's heart shaped face and little button nose with pale pink lips. She had long butterfly eyelashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. He smiled softly and said "Welcome to this cruel harsh world Safire Lora Heaven." He took her to her nursery to give her rest. She dreamt about dragons and a boy with short brown hair and eyes.


	2. New life?

Chapter 1

Safire's POV

12 years later

I was in the meadow stitching up a fawn that was attacked by wolves. When I heard screaming coming from the village. I looked at the fawn that I named dawn. She had bright golden eyes with light butter scotch fur with white spots everywhere. "I'll be back soon girl." I whispered to ease her to rest. After that I ran toward the village being attacked by the Berserkers. I ran looking for my father. "Dad where are you?!" I screamed looking for him I saw our dragons fly everywhere trying to protect us. But they were being captured. "Give me the princess." I heard someone scream. I ran toward it and saw my dad and some man with ginger hair. "Never!" My dad screamed. "DAD!" I yelled catching all their attention. "Safire run!" he yelled I looked at everyone. "Leave my village at once!" I screamed at the strangers. I can feel myself start to change. It felt like my bones were being ripped apart then put back together again. "Ahhh!" I cried out in pain I fell to the ground. When I finally was able to see straight I noticed everyone was taller then me. I move my hand in front of my face and saw a pure white dragon paw. My dad looked at me and yelled "RUN!" I nodded my head and flew away. After for what seemed like hours I started to see land. I felt my eyes grow heavy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hiccup's P.O.V)

I was training with toothless when he took off. "Where are you going?" I ran after him we got to the beach when I saw a girl crashed on the beach I stopped. She looked a year or two younger then me with black hair that fell to her hips she had auburn and caramel streaks. Me and toothless shared a look. "Come on buddy lets get her somewhere safe." I walked over and picked her up.

(Safire's P.O.V)

I woke up feeling someone carrying me. I felt panic build up inside me. "It's okay I wont hurt you." The person whispered I opened my eyes and saw a boy a year or two older then me with shaggy brown hair chocolate brown eyes and a slight tan. "who are you?" I asked the boy he jumped at my sudden voice and looked into my eyes "Wow." He said I started to feel uncomfortable with his staring. "Could you not stare at me its kind of rude?" I stated "Um um sure." He stuttered and looked away with a blush on his cheeks. The walk was quiet then all of the sudden I felt hot breath on my neck I looked to the source and saw a pitch black night furry watching me and the boy. "Toothless down now." The boy said. ' _Toothless? What kind of name is that?_ ' I wondered. But I did not have time to ponder it before I heard a group yell. "Hiccup!" I turned and saw a group of five people three boys and two girls. "Hey you guys…" hiccup was cut off by a girl with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes she wore brown boots with black leggings a red spiked skirt and a red shirt with spiked shoulder pads. "Where have you been we thought dagur found you and killed you…" she trailed off looking at me. "Who's the chick?" asked a boy with brown hair and a slight tan. He was about 5"10 with dark brown eyes. He was wearing brown boots with black fur around the top, brown pants, a light brown shirt with a black belt, and a black fur vest. "Ummm this is…" Hiccup trailed off looking at me for help. I got out of his arms and said "My name is Safire." I said straitening my shoulders. "Well this is Fishlegs" Hiccup pointed at a boy wearing a dark brown robe. He had brown boots with dark brown fur around the top and green pants. He was about 6"0 with blond hair and light brown eyes. He was pale and chubby. "This is Ruff nut and Tuff nut" Hiccup pointed at two twins. They had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. They stood at about 5"7. "Hey do you like pain?" asked the boy twin he was wearing dark brown boots with light brown fur. He had on light grey pants, with a long fur short sleeved coat and a long grey shirt underneath with a brown belt. His twin hit him upside the head "Leave her alone Tuff." She rolled her eyes. She was wearing a light brown vest with a blue shirt underneath with a brown skirt and grey leggings and brown boots. I chuckled at their behavior. Hiccup laughed nervously "This is snotlout." He pointed to the boy from earlier I nod my head "And that's Astrid" he pointed to the girl that ran up to us. I looked at them and said "hello my name is Safire Lora Heaven from the village of Cezanne." I bowed to them. Their mouth fell open when I introduced myself. "Wait, Heaven as in the chief Sichuan Heaven?" Fishlegs asked me. I nodded my head. "Yes he is my father." They looked even more shocked except for Hiccup he looked confused. "Hiccup you should take her to your dad." Astrid stated looking at him. He nodded his head and grabbed my arm leading me away from the flabbergasted group.


End file.
